


what you don't know can('t) hurt you

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (happy ending will come in chapter 2 though), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Bottom Peter Parker, Come Shot, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Spit As Lube, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Tony Stark, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: There is one thing Peter doesn't know about Tony yet. But he's about to find out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. Seriously. Big, gross, bloody dead dove ahead. Let me know if there's any tags missing.

They met in a bar, introduced by a mutual friend who quickly decided he had something else to do and left them to chat.

They hit it off immediately. Tony was extremely charming, able to keep a conversation going very well while still keeping things interesting, and they had similar interests. Peter was already won over by the end of the first night they met, although it took them a while to really start dating.

Tony took him out a few times. They showed each other their favorite spots around the city, had lunch together, had dinner together, went to the movies and our dancing until their blossoming relationship evolved into something more personal. That’s when they started spending time at each other’s houses. Tony came over to Peter’s for pizza and movie nights, Peter went to visit Tony to play around with some experiments in the private workshop he’d set up in the basement of his building.

Peter quickly realized he was in love with Tony, after just a few months. When he told Tony so, and Tony responded in kind, he was ecstatic. He’d never been happier.

But there was one thing Peter didn’t know about Tony yet.

Sometimes Tony wished he could stop, sometimes he didn’t.

It could make life a whole lot harder a lot of the time, but when he was successful, he rejoiced. It just felt so goddamn good.

He knew he had an issue, plenty of therapists had insisted that he recognize it and acknowledge it, but instead of ‘helping’ him get over the urges he had, Tony had twisted their words and used it to validate and encourage himself. Embrace who he was, and how he expressed it. He was sick, and he was loving it.

And it made nights like these all the more enjoyable.

He didn’t think about Peter when he first spotted a hooded figure across the street. They were happy together, and had been for a few months now, and he absolutely did not need to know about Tony’s nightly endeavors. If he did, he’d surely turn Tony away, and that was the last thing he wanted.

It wasn’t that Peter couldn’t satisfy him. Not in any way. Tony had a problem, and this was his only outlet, the only way he knew how to cope with it.

It didn’t have to affect Peter as long as he didn’t know, and right now for as far as Tony was aware he was having dinner at home with his aunt, quite a while’s away from where Tony chose to prowl tonight.

Tony couldn’t see if they were a boy or a girl with how they had their hood up, tied firmly around their face to keep out the cold. Nights like these were perfect, as people preferred to stay indoors. It was cold out, and it got dark quickly – which gave Tony ample opportunity to find lone souls out for a stroll late at night.

He never pitied his victims. If he did, he probably wouldn’t do what he did. He would have long since found a different solution. No, he enjoyed it more than he probably ever cared to admit, even to the therapists who had been sworn to secrecy with all the riches they desired on top of their usual oath. And when they were small like the one Tony was after this time, they were usually easy targets. Tony assumed this would be over quickly.

He knew exactly how to stay in the dark and keep just enough distance to avoid the person ahead of him getting suspicious. He treaded lightly, his shoes barely making any noise on the pavement as he moved stealthily forward, his victim as yet unaware.

It was cute how they looked around themselves before they turned a corner into an alley. Almost as if they were checking if the coast was clear, if it was safe enough to duck into an area so sheltered and dark and tucked away from civilization.

This was Tony’s chance.

He sped up his pace.

Grabbing the person was easy. Easier than it should have been. Sometimes he wished people were more on guard in places like these, dark back alleys and abandoned streets late at night. Sometimes he felt like he did this to teach them all a lesson. Never go out alone, never tread the dark, don’t duck into quiet alleys when you can take move lively main streets – even if that is the long way around.

But as long as people were stupid enough to feel safe where they shouldn’t, Tony had prey.

Tony had the person forced down without much of a peep from them, aside from the initial yelp when Tony lunged at them unexpectedly. He grabbed at their hair through the hood of their sweater to keep them facing away. Although he did enjoy watching their fearful expressions, it was easiest to start like that, and move from there.

While the person flailed, trying to kick him off, panting heavily against the dirty ground and pleading for Tony to stop, Tony reached down between the person’s legs and grabbed hastily, grinning when the boy beneath him yelped as his hand cupped around his cock through his jeans.

Gotcha. It seemed they were going to remain in the position they were in.

With one hand, Tony made quick work of the other’s button at the front of his jeans, not really bothering with the zipper before he yanked them down harshly, exposing the other’s ass to the cold night air.

“Help!” He tried, but Tony was quick to force his thumb into the boy’s cheek firmly, pushing in between his teeth so he couldn’t form any proper syllables anymore and could only gargle pathetically.

Beautiful. Oh, it was perfect. The boy’s ass was perfectly round and unblemished, and the way he struggled and tried to grip at Tony’s thighs to push him away just served to get his cock hard in seconds.

Tony licked at his fingers and dragged them through the boy’s crevice, relishing in the way he cried out and squirmed desperately beneath his touch. There was nothing he could do with the position they were in, the way Tony had his legs pinned, and his head down, ass up. Tony pushed his own jeans down and spat in his hand to give himself a couple of rough strokes. It would do nothing to ease the slide into the boy’s unyielding body, but Tony couldn’t even begin to care.

He wanted him, and he wanted him now.

The boy tried to beg around the finger jammed into his cheek, but the tears didn’t come until Tony was lining up and pushing himself into him, breaching his unprepped hole bare and raw. He didn’t give him a moment to adjust, not even a second, forcefully taking what he wanted however he pleased while the boy let out pained cries. Tony was rocking his hips in record time, pushing his cock in further and further, the dry drag of the boy’s asshole around him absolute bliss.

It didn’t remain that way for very long, though.

Tony looked down when the slide became smoother within seconds of his assault, slick easing his way – and he discovered red around his cock as he kept plunging it into his victim. He grinned nefariously when he realized the poor kid was bleeding.

He groaned loudly at the sight, his cock throbbing. It didn’t happen very often, it barely happened at all really, but he loved the thought that this _had_ to hurt. He could imagine the kid was absolutely rubbed raw to the point his hole was tearing around Tony’s dry cock. It was as if his body was trying to produce the only kind of slick it really could right now, to try and help the situation.

Well, it sure did bring Tony closer to orgasm quicker.

He fucked harshly into the boy’s fluttering hole, enjoying the way he squeezed around him, as if that would deter him. Or maybe he thought it would help Tony get off quicker. It almost made him laugh.

Tony grunted as he sped up, enjoying the sound of the boy’s increasingly crestfallen cries. He was resigning to his fate, his struggling ceasing until he was simply weeping against the concrete, wetting the stone beneath with his tears.

Tony was almost done. He was so close. He focused on the kid’s whimpering, on how tight he was around him, tried to imagine he must have been a virgin, and that he would now never be able to experience that supposedly wonderful first time with anyone – because he’d taken it from him with brutal force. Hell, he might never have sex again.

His hips stuttered and he rocked forward harshly until his balls met skin, and immediately dumped his load into the boy’s tight heat with a satisfied moan. He’d claimed yet another victim. The urge to bring someone innocent to their knees without their will dissipated slowly as he emptied himself with thick spurts, balls pulled up tight and twitching, all to the lovely sound of the boy’s dispirited sobs.

Tony pulled out and let the boy go, let him fall limply to the concrete as he rose to his feet to tower over him. He tucked his bloodied cock into his pants with a satisfied smirk and looked down upon the person he’d claimed as he turned them over with the nose of his shoe. He always liked to see their faces at least once, after. He delighted in seeing them utterly wrecked, their molested holes wide open in the aftermath of what he’d done, sometimes leaking the evidence of his crime.

But as Tony pushed the boy over onto his back while the poor kid tried futilely to cover himself up and pull up his pants, he realized his mistake.

He watched on in shock as the other wiped at his muddy, tear-stained face, smearing water and muck and snot across his cheek while he blinked away the multitude of tears in his eyes. Eyes that finally focused on the man looming over him, and widened to match the terror that had Tony suddenly frozen in place.

“T-Tony?” Peter rasped, voice breaking on a sob.

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh no.

With a heavy heart and a sinking feeling in his stomach, watching Peter’s forlorn and tearful expression, Tony realized that he’d just raped the love of his life.

He had never made a bigger mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the assault with an (unexpected) turn of events.

Tony didn’t think they’d be able to move past this.

He wasn’t ignorant, and he wasn’t a fool – he knew exactly how what he did impacted the people he did it to. But up until that point, they had always been strangers and nothing more, which meant that he saw them once and then never again. Sometimes he heard about them on the news, but they were just faceless names, if they were names at all, and it did nothing to him.

He forgot them. Eventually. Once his next victim came around the last one was already pretty much entirely forgotten, leaving more room for Tony to focus on the task at hand rather than what had come and gone.

Peter wasn’t like that.

Peter was someone he’d genuinely seen himself spend a lot of time with. He’d assumed that they were going to be together for a long time, if not forever. They were _made_ for each other. 

After that night, Peter didn’t contact him for a few days. The radio silence killed Tony, made him worry, made him nervous, but most of all it solidified the fear he had that he had just lost the only thing that had ever mattered to him, just because he wanted to get his rocks off in the way he always did.

In those few days it took for Peter to come back to him, Tony wondered what things would have been like if he’d just taken Peter to bed instead. So many therapists in the past had told him he needed to find a healthier way to work through his issues than just giving in whenever he so pleased, and he speculated that maybe sleeping with Peter like a normal person would have done the trick.

They were all hard maybes though. Tony had tried and failed to ‘be normal’ in the past, and it had proven again and again that it just wasn’t for him. Still he hoped that maybe because he was genuinely in love with Peter as opposed to all the people he had tried it with in the past, this would be different.

It was all just hindsight. The damage had already been done. Tony knew he’d be lucky if he got a breakup text. He’d be even luckier if the cops didn’t show up on his doorstep to take him away. Of course with his kind of money he could get out of something like that with little to no problems, it wouldn’t be the first time, but it was the thought that counted. It would mean that Peter hated him enough to risk sending him to jail. And that thought hurt. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

When Peter eventually came back, which was a miracle in itself, he was quiet. Tony wanted so badly to go to him and pull him into his arms and make sure that he’s okay after what he did to him, which was very unusual for him in itself, but Peter didn’t let him. Understandably.

Tony thought that it was the cops first, when the doorbell rang a few days after Peter had disappeared. But there he stood, not quite daring to meet his eyes. Tony assumed he was either too embarrassed to, or afraid. Or maybe both.

“I can’t believe you left me there,” was the first thing Peter said. It was the first thing either of them said. Tony had wordlessly let Peter into their house and closed the door behind him to watch, from a short distance, how Peter walked into their living room with his arms hugged around himself.

It made him wonder if he was trying to comfort himself. If being there, in a house that they had shared for a few weeks now, a place that had come to be their home, left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I know saying I’m sorry won’t cut it, but I’m sorry,” Tony said sincerely.

“For what? For assaulting me, or for leaving me there alone, in the middle of the night, to pick myself up and get myself someplace safe?” Peter wouldn’t look at him.

Tony was silent for a moment as the words sank in. He was going to be honest with Peter. It was the least he could do.

“For leaving you there.”

Because Tony couldn’t see Peter’s face, he couldn’t see how realization dawned. Peter was eerily quiet as he processed Tony’s words and their implication, turned away toward their living room while Tony still stood close to the door, hands in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting. He didn’t usually get nervous, but when the man he loved was standing in their house, about to tell him what he was going to do after the horrific [happenings] from a few days ago, he couldn’t help but feel a little tightly wound.

The silence stretched on until it was nearly unbearable, but Tony didn’t want to move or say anything in fear of breaking this fragile thing between them and ruin what little hope of a future they had.

“Would you do it again?” Peter broke the silence unexpectedly. Tony frowns.

“I would never leave you anywhere like that again.” The _if you gave me another chance_ didn’t need to be said.

Peter turned around a little, just enough to be able to look at Tony, but his expression was carefully blank.

“So you’d rape me again?”

It was not a question Tony had been expecting, and it caught him off guard for a moment. He floundered, jaw twitching as he tried to come up with a good enough answer. He didn’t want to lie to Peter, but he also didn’t want to sell him something that he knew would only be a half truth. In the end, the question was less easy to answer than it should have been.

“I don’t want to lose you, Peter,” Tony eventually sighed, when it became abundantly clear, to the both of them, that any other answer than that wasn’t going to be coming forward any time soon. Tony knew he’d need more time to answer that properly, and explain, but he didn’t feel like he had that kind of time with Peter. Not anymore.

He blew it when he decided this was something that he was going to keep from Peter.

Peter was still looking at Tony, but Tony wasn’t looking at him. For someone who was so cocky when on the hunt, he could be surprisingly timid and tentative around the person he was so sure he’d spend the rest of his life with.

But because he wasn’t watching, he didn’t see the way Peter’s expression shifted from something terse yet blank, to something that almost showed a conspiratorial smile.

For once, Tony’s evasiveness worked in his favor when faced with imminent failure on all fronts.

“I think I have an idea for how to fix this.”

Tony was on the prowl. He’d been chatting up this cute blond, kind of young guy, buying him drinks and openly flirting with him while they sat at the bar in some kind of seedy part of town. It’s where he felt safest, knowing that he had no problem doing the kind of things he enjoyed doing, and getting out of sticky situations whatever the cost may be.

Benjamin, was his name. _Call me Ben_. He was cute. Tony was doing a very good job not thinking about Peter. He only had eyes for Ben.

But Ben looked at his watch and told Tony that although he’d had a lovely night, he was going to have to get a move on if he wanted to be home in time to get enough sleep for work in the morning. And of course Tony understood, of course he put every one of Ben’s drinks on his tab and waved him off with a wink when he insisted he pay.

“Maybe next time,” Tony suggested, and Ben smiled so sweetly that Tony was almost tempted to let him go.

“Maybe next time,” the young man responded, and was gracious enough to leave Tony his number on a little piece of paper, brush a kiss to his cheek, and touch his arm as he passed by him on his way out.

Tony paid for the tab to give the boy a head start.

He casually grabbed his jacket and put it on, keeping an eye on the watch around his wrist to see just how long it had been since Ben had walked out the front door, and how long it had been since he’d finished his last drink. And then, he followed after him.

Ben couldn’t have gotten far, and it appeared that he hadn’t. It was dark outside, and the young man was huddled over in his jacket, arms wrapped around himself to fend off the biting cold. It reminded him of how Peter had been bundled up just a few weeks ago, just as oblivious to the dangers around him as this boy was right now. Just as defenseless, too. And just as enticing.

Tony waited for the boy to duck into someplace dark and sheltered, like they always inevitably did, before he lunged at him.

His hand clamped around the boy’s mouth to silence him, his other arm firmly around his waist to press them together and incapacitate him as much as he could. He’d had plenty of practice lately, and had found a few new ways to keep his victims quiet and still. Sometimes he brought in objects to restrain his victims with, sometimes he made it easier on himself with some light drugs, and if he was feeling particularly violent he might have even known a way or two to knock a person out in a few quick, simple steps – something that left no mess behind and granted him the ability to really do as he pleased.

Tonight, while Ben had been in the bathroom, so very trusting of the bartender that he claimed to know and had been talking to when Tony had first come in and spotted him, he’d slipped a little something-something in his drink. Inconspicuous yet effective. And now, as Tony held onto the young man tightly, he could feel him going weaker by the second.

Before he knew it, he had him on the ground on his back, limp yet with his eyes open, lucid enough to experience what was going on but numbed plenty to keep him quiet and painfully slow. He was practically completely incapacitated, and Tony loved to see it.

There was nothing he could do as Tony yanked the poor boy’s pants and underwear down to expose him to the chilly night air. He whimpered weakly, but that wasn’t something that was going to stop Tony. In fact, it only spurred him on, his cock rapidly growing harder and harder in the tight confines of his pants, ready to take what he considered rightfully his.

One of the boy’s hands came up slowly, probably to defend himself, but he only managed to paw weakly at Tony’s chest where the older man was hovering over him and turn his head away from Tony’s Cheshire grin with a quiet, pleading sound.

Tony grabbed the boy by the underside of his knees, one leg in each hand, and pushed them away from himself, toward Ben’s chest, angling his ass up with the curve of his back so that he could grind his clothed cock up to Ben’s innocent ass, pressing his bulge between his crevice to rut against his tight, unprepped hole. He briefly wondered what that must have felt like for the boy beneath him. With how drugged up he looked, it almost seemed as if he was enjoying it. Tony couldn’t wait to see him drool.

When the boy’s body was sufficiently folded for his pleasure, Tony brought one hand down to open his pants and take out his cock, stroking it a few times in quick succession. With how loose the drugs made the boy, Tony could push into him far more easily than if he’d been resisting, and he was soon rocking into him with quiet grunts and low growls as he continued to push Ben down against the ground.

He gathered spit in his mouth and leaned back to let it fall between them and onto his cock as it was still mostly inside the boy, giving him that little bit of lubrication, although he knew that it must have hurt regardless.

But this time, the boy didn’t bleed.

He took it pretty well, all things considered, although Tony knew he had the drugs to thank for most of that. Ben didn’t even cry, didn’t even shed a single tear as Tony fucked him into the dirt and grime on the pavement, with no chance of getting help even if he had the ability to call for it. They were all alone.

Tony fucked his load into him harshly, panting heavily by the time he came inside of his victim of the night, knees protesting from where he’d knelt down on the ground and moved so frantically.

He pulled out, and watched Ben’s hole twitch lazily on nothing but air, cum dribbling out of his abused entrance.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tony moaned, “That must burn, huh baby?”

Tony sat back against his heels and tucked himself into his pants again, taking a moment to catch his breath as he basked in the feeling of claiming yet another easy mark. He watched Ben roll over onto his side, still whimpering and moaning weakly. With the drugs still in his system, the boy struggled to get up onto his hands and knees, but when he finally did and Tony was done with indulging in the boy’s idea that he could get away, Tony pushed himself to his feet and decided enough was enough.

He helped him get his pants back up and scooped him off the ground to start carrying him, bridal style, back to his apartment.

When Tony’s heartbeat had calmed down a little bit, halfway back to their home, he gave a small smile to the limp boy in his arms.

“Was that okay?” He asked, voice almost soft.

Peter smiled, still woozy from what Tony had slipped into his drink. He both felt and looked like he was on cloud nine, floating through the aftermath of one of their little adventures.

“Perfect,” he slurred, “Next time… Next time you gotta—up ‘gainst the wall.”

Tony chuckled fondly. Just the thought alone already had his cock twitch back to life again. He’d be ready for another round by the time they got home, and he’d make sure that his baby boy got exactly what he deserved, too.

“Alright baby. Next time you’ll be Arthur, and I’ll take you up against the wall, right outside the bar.”

Peter knew their little arrangement was probably a bit unorthodox for most people, but when he reminded himself that he was keeping innocent people out of harm’s way, he felt much better about how badly it turned him on when they played their cat and mouse game.

And while it wasn’t the real thing, and never would be after that first time, they still made it work with the tools they had.

Peter was already excited to see what Tony would come up with next.

But first, they had to fuck these drugs out of his system.


End file.
